


I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear

by Revanpls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poe ha paura della Forza, perché lo dico io, resta comunque una storia tendente al serio e all'agnst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revanpls/pseuds/Revanpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Stormpilot, ma non è il fulcro della storia - Poe centric]<br/>
<b>Attenzione</b>: linguaggio scurrile, anche nell'introduzione.<br/>
</p><p>Poe avrebbe voluto discutere [...] ma all’improvviso si rese conto che lei già sapeva cosa stava pensando, perché lei poteva entrargli nella mente e, appena il pensiero lo sfiorò, percepì una sensazione strana pervaderlo, qualcosa di estraneo, qualcosa che si suppone non dovesse esserci e non dovesse sentire - e quando Poe guardò di nuovo Rey negli occhi vide che ella era concentrata su di lui e si sentì studiato - e si sentì invaso - e si sentì come quando stava legato su una stupida cella nella <i>Finalizer</i> e Kylo Ren gli strappava dal cervello ogni singolo pensiero - e Poe tremò, fino al midollo, guardando quella ragazza all’apparenza così ingenua mentre cercava di <i>entrare nella sua cazzo di testa</i>.<br/>
Stava impazzendo. Poe stava impazzendo, perché tutto questo non aveva alcun senso, Rey non avrebbe mai potuto fargli una cosa del genere. Giusto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear

**Author's Note:**

> Note: il titolo è preso dalla canzone “Nightcall”, dei Kavinsky. Attenzione: accenni vari ad attacchi di panico, presenza di linguaggio scurrile.

  
     Il Lato Oscuro arriva sempre lento e inaspettato. Quando cominciò ad avvolgere la mente di Poe, lui quasi non se ne rese conto. Nessuno se ne rese conto, all'inizio.  
     Il fatto è: non tutto è bianco o nero, non esistono solo i Jedi o i Sith, separati da questa indissolubile differenza tra Lato Chiaro e Lato Oscuro; non è neanche questione di bene e male - si tratta solo del sentimento più forte di tutti, cioé la paura.  
     Anche qualcuno di non sensibile alla Forza può cedere alle dolci rassicurazione dell’oscurità, tanto più perché non può comprenderle. Poe non si rese neanche conto dei sentimenti che gli stavano crescendo dentro, quando essi esplosero prepotenti nella sua voce e nei suoi occhi e nel modo in cui cominciò a temere anche la sua stessa ombra.  
     La paura fa quest’effetto: ti fa cercare protezione dove non dovresti, perché tutto quello che desideri è smettere di sentire perennemente quel terrore.

  


__________

  

  
     Il primo segnale d'allarme si presentò quando Rey tornò a D’Qar per una visita, senza la compagnia del suo nuovo Maestro, e passò del tutto inosservato. Fin da quando si erano conosciuti, per quel poco che avevano parlato, Poe era sempre stato molto cortese con Rey: grazie a lei Finn era vivo e BB-8 non era finito tra le mani di qualche rigattiere o contrabbandiere o simpatizzante del Primo Ordine - grazie a lei Kylo Ren pareva essere sparito dalle notizie - grazie a lei, il Generale Leia Organa aveva finalmente avuto modo di ritrovare suo fratello. Come avrebbe potuto non esserle grato e amico?  
Eppure qualcosa era scattato nel suo subconscio, quando aveva scoperto delle potenzialità che Rey teneva sopite da tanto tempo. Poe non se n’era accorto, ma in mezzo all’ammirazione e l'affetto si era inserito, subdolo, il dubbio.  
Si accorse di provare queste sensazioni solo quando la ragazza atterrò alla Base e il suo primo pensiero fu “Siamo davvero al sicuro?”. Poteva essere una domanda senza risposta riferita a qualunque cosa, in realtà: il Primo Ordine avrebbe potuto presentarsi da un momento all'altro, un interno avrebbe potuto tradire la Resistenza, qualunque cosa sarebbe potuta succedere da un momento all’altro. Eppure Poe cominciava ad avere più timori quando la ragazza gli stava vicino, o parlava con Finn o col Generale o con chiunque fosse nel raggio di visuale del pilota. Per qualche strano motivo, Poe non riusciva a fidarsi del tutto della ragazza e non riusciva a capacitarsene: il suo istinto l'aveva sempre guidato bene e la prima impressione che aveva avuto su di lei era stata perlopiù positiva - una ragazza bella, forte, purtroppo tremendamente sola - ma ora gli sembrava tutto sbagliato, come se con lei potesse arrivare il pericolo.  
Ovviamente, in presenza di Rey, Poe cercava di ignorare queste sensazioni, perché non era giusto nei suoi confronti, dopo che aveva fatto tanto per la Resistenza, ma non era l'unico motivo: in apparenza, lui era il solo a provare queste emozioni contrastanti, come se tutti fossero certi dell’affidabilità di quella giovane vagabonda.  
Poe tenne per sé i suoi dubbi.  


 

__________

  
     Finn si rese conto che qualcosa non andava solo quando il pericolo era già avanzato: Poe non riuscì a nascondere ciò che lo preoccupava, per quanto si sforzasse, e finì per dare sfogo ai suoi timori, in modo istintivo e del tutto fuori controllo.  
Un pomeriggio si trovava nell’Hangar della Base a effettuare riparazioni d'urgenza sul suo X-Wing, quando, in modo non del tutto chiaro, si ferì una mano e gli uscì dalle labbra un verso di stizza misto a dolore. Con lui c'era la sua collega Jessika Pava1.0 che parlava con Finn e Rey, raccontando loro un episodio imbarazzante sul pilota che lui pretendeva di non ricordare; quando lui si spostò dalla sua posizione sbraitando insulti agli dei e agli ingegneri che avevano elaborato la sua nave e a qualunque cosa gli venisse in mente, Finn scattò subito in suo soccorso, chiedendogli se andasse tutto bene e sì, sì, stava bene, ma poi Rey si era avvicinata e Poe non si era più sentito bene, non si era più sentito al sicuro e appena la ragazza aveva allungato una mano dicendo “Fa’ vedere, posso aiutare”, il pilota aveva esclamato un secco “No!”, ritraendosi al suo tocco, come se lo potesse scottare.  
Ci fu un gelido momento in cui ogni respiro si fermò, Rey protesa verso Poe, con un’espressione confusa, e Poe che si allontanava da ella, gli occhi pieni di paura. Finn guardò sbigottito il volto del pilota e Jessika esclamò un semplice “Ma che cazzo, Poe?”.  
Poe si riscosse un secondo troppo tardi perché gli altri non notassero il timore che gli si leggeva in volto: un secondo troppo tardi affinché non se ne accorgesse Rey, la quale non era più confusa. Lui capì che lei aveva intuito quale fosse il problema, ma la verità è che probabilmente lei era l’unica, perché neanche Poe stesso l’aveva compreso. Lui aveva reagito in maniera del tutto istintiva e non avrebbe potuto dire il perché - Poe sapeva solo di avere un’enorme, fottutissima paura.  
Finn si mise tra il pilota e la sua amica.  
«Poe, ti senti bene?»  
Lui lo guardò come se non l’avesse mai visto in faccia, scosse un attimo la testa e poi lo rimise a fuoco. Sorrise, nascondendo il turbamento che stava provando.  
«Sto bene, amico. Scusa, Rey, non so -- non so cosa sia stato. Scusa, io --»  
«È tutto a posto.»  
     Poe avrebbe voluto discutere, dire che no, non era tutto a posto, ma all’improvviso si rese conto che lei già sapeva cosa stava pensando, perché lei poteva entrargli nella mente e, appena il pensiero lo sfiorò, percepì una sensazione strana pervaderlo, qualcosa di estraneo, qualcosa che si suppone non dovesse esserci e non dovesse sentire - e quando Poe guardò di nuovo Rey negli occhi vide che ella era concentrata su di lui e si sentì studiato - e si sentì invaso - e si sentì come quando stava legato su una stupida cella nella _Finalizer_ e Kylo Ren gli strappava dal cervello ogni singolo pensiero - e Poe tremò, fino al midollo, guardando quella ragazza all’apparenza così ingenua mentre cercava di _entrare nella sua cazzo di testa_.  
Stava impazzendo. Poe stava impazzendo, perché tutto questo non aveva alcun senso, Rey non avrebbe mai potuto fargli una cosa del genere. Giusto?

 

__________

  
     Dopo l’episodio dell’Hangar, Poe si tenne alla larga da Rey, cercando di farlo sembrare casuale, quando non lo era per niente, facendosi mandare in missioni distanti da D’Qar, in modo da dover stare fuori più a lungo. Finn cercò più volte di discutere con lui su quale fosse il problema, ma Poe rispondeva sempre che non ce n'era alcuno, che Rey gli piaceva ma che lui aveva un lavoro da fare e quel giorno era stato probabilmente stanco e no, davvero, Finn, non c’è problema.  
Gli capitò di rivederla, ma si limitarono a brevi cenni del capo da parte di Poe e timidi sorrisi da parte di Rey, come se si volesse scusare di qualcosa di cui Poe ignorava l’accaduto. Se Rey aveva davvero provato a entrare nella sua testa, nulla l'avrebbe scusata, ma Poe non riusciva a credere che fosse successo sul serio: si sforzava di non crederci. La paura, comunque, lo attanagliava ogni volta che si trovava in presenza della ragazza, come l'ombra di un ricordo - di un dolore neanche poi così lontano.  
Controllare la paura è qualcosa che Poe è sempre stato bravo a fare. Per essere un buon comandante non puoi permetterti di avere paura, o meglio, non devi mostrare di averla: non avere paura è da incoscienti, mostrarla lo è altrettanto. Allo stesso tempo Poe ha imparato a controllare le sue paure e sfruttarle a suo vantaggio, cosa che gli ha salvato la pelle più volte in volo: se lui stesso ha paura di una certa manovra, c'è un’alta probabilità che anche i piloti dei Caccia Tie nemici ce l'abbiano, ma non tutti sono i migliori piloti della Galassia - di quello ce n'è solo uno ed è Poe Dameron, che ha paura di volare dentro al pericolo, ma lo fa comunque perché sa di essere in grado di uscirne fuori indenne. È questione di controllo.  
La paura che provava per quello che Rey era in grado di fare, Poe non riusciva a controllarla.

 

__________

  
     La paura di Poe cominciò a manifestarsi come un problema reale e concreto solo quando Luke Skywalker in persona si presentò su D’Qar, guidato dalla sua allieva. L’abbraccio che lui e sua sorella si scambiarono in quell’occasione fece tremare Poe lungo tutto il corpo, tanto che dovette andare a rinchiudersi nella sua stanza, appoggiarsi con violenza alla porta e lasciarsi cadere a terra.  
     La sua paura era irrazionale. Poe aveva conosciuto quell’uomo, tanti anni prima: il ricordo di una carezza sulla testa e un sorriso - i suoi genitori che, radiosi, gli raccontavano delle sue gesta. Essi avevano combattuto per lui; sua madre aveva lottato _al suo fianco_. Come poteva, ora, Poe, avere paura di Luke Skywalker? Lui stesso aveva cominciato la missione per ritrovarlo, lui stesso era stato catturato dal Primo Ordine solo per un frammento di mappa, lui stesso era stato torturato da -- da quello che era stato l'allievo di Luke. Kylo Ren era il figlio di Leia Organa e Han Solo, ma era stato Luke Skywalker ad addestrarlo nelle vie della Forza.  
Era colpa sua se Ben Solo non esisteva più, consumato da qualcosa di così lontano dall’immaginabile per qualcuno come Poe che a stento riusciva a comprenderlo. Era colpa sua se Kylo Ren era entrato nella sua testa, fottendogli completamente il cervello, mescolando i ricordi belli con quelli brutti, confondendo tutto ciò che faceva di lui la persona che era. Era colpa di Luke Skywalker e sarebbe stata sempre colpa sua se Rey si fosse trasformata in un’arma incontrollabile, proprio come Ben Solo.  
     Quando Poe comprese tutto questo, ovviamente non capì di essere guidato da qualcosa di oscuro e superiore alla sua mente, perché era troppo spaventato per farlo. Appena aveva visto il Jedi e la sua allieva, la sua testa aveva cominciato a girare e aveva provato dolore come quando stava sulla _Finalizer_ e gli era venuto da urlare e pregare e chiedere _Pietà, pietà, pietà_. Eppure non poteva permettere che chi non si accorgeva del pericolo che li stava per assalire finisse vittima della Forza e i suoi segreti: Poe Dameron doveva salvare la Resistenza, doveva salvare il Generale dalla sua stessa famiglia, doveva salvare Finn -- Finn, che aveva vissuto per quindici o forse vent’anni dentro un circolo di pazzi e fanatici ed era comunque riuscito ad uscire perfetto in ogni suo aspetto -- e non doveva ricascarci, Poe non lo avrebbe permesso.  
Poe uscì dalla sua stanza, preso da una rinnovata energia e armato di una pistola blaster: non sarebbe servita a nulla contro un Maestro Jedi, ne era parzialmente cosciente, ma l'avrebbe aiutato a mantenere l'attenzione su qualcosa di diverso dal terrore che lo stava attanagliano ad ogni passo che lo portava più vicino al suo obbiettivo.  
Quando arrivò davanti a Luke Skywalker, affiancato da Rey, mentre ancora teneva una mano affettuosamente sulla spalla della sorella, Poe alzò l'arma e gliela puntò contro. Stava tremando e sudava copiosamente, mentre tentava di non perdere il controllo. Leia s’irrigidì, mentre Rey faceva un passo avanti, a scudare il suo Maestro da quello che certamente non era un pericolo, ma era comunque una minaccia.  
«Poe, cosa diamine stai facendo?»  
Il tremore del pilota era ormai incontrollabile.  
«Questo posto non è sicuro, Generale. Loro -- loro non dovrebbero stare qui. Ci mettono tutti in pericolo.»  
«Sei uscito di senno? Tu stesso ci hai aiutato a ritrovare mio fratello, cosa ti passa per la testa?»  
Poe non rispose ma Leia non riprese a parlare, perché Luke le fece un cenno e poi si rivolse a Rey: «È lui?», chiese con voce tranquilla. La ragazza annuì.  
     Erano venuti a prenderlo. _Erano venuti a prenderlo perché sapeva troppo_. Poe era terrorizzato e qualcosa dentro di lui gli intimava di sparare, di ucciderli lì, in quel momento, e la Galassia sarebbe stato un posto più sicuro. Devi solo premere un pulsante, Poe Dameron: un colpo per non avere - più - paura.

 

__________

  
     Poe socchiuse gli occhi, per ritrovarsi in un buio quasi totale. C'erano alcune luci lievi provenienti dalla sua destra, mentre alla sua sinistra sedeva qualcuno. Era un’ombra e una piccola parte di Poe gli sussurrò di avere paura. Non la ascoltò, perché era abbastanza lucido da riconoscere la stazione medica della Base della Resistenza, su D’Qar. Non era ancora fuori di testa, grazie tante.  
Mise a fuoco la figura al suo fianco e riconobbe le spalle larghe di Finn, la sua mano appoggiata delicatamente vicino alla propria. Il contrasto tra la sua pelle e le lenzuola candide lo lasciò abbagliato. Mosse le dita e accarezzo quella pelle scura, sfiorando le dita dell’altro, e sospirò: Finn era importante e di lui poteva fidarsi. A Finn poteva dire ciò che lo preoccupava, lui l’avrebbe aiutato.  
Il ragazzo si mosse, svegliato probabilmente da quella carezza improvvisata. Alzò la testa, che fino a quel momento era rimasta nascosta dalle braccia, mentre stava accasciato sul bordo del letto. Appena capì che Poe era sveglio, si riscosse e disse un semplice: «Hey».  
Poe sorrise debolmente.  
«Come stai?»  
«Non molto bene.»  
«Non l’avrei mai detto», cercò di sdrammatizzare Finn.  
Il pilota sorrise di nuovo, senza parole, poi chiese cosa fosse successo. Finn gli raccontò che aveva dato di matto, mostrando degli atteggiamenti quasi incomprensibili mentre blaterava sul fatto che Luke e Rey fossero una minaccia per la Resistenza, che dovevano andarsene o essere eliminati. Aveva puntato loro un’arma, ma qualcosa l’aveva fermato. Aveva lasciato cadere la pistola blaster e aveva detto “Non voglio” e poi era svenuto.  
Poe chiuse gli occhi, sospirando. I ricordi stavano tornando: qualcuno gli aveva sussurrato di sparare, di fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, pur di liberarsi di quelle persone, perché se non si fosse difeso loro l’avrebbero ucciso, demolendogli la mente, spezzandola fino a farlo impazzire. Qualcosa, però, qualcosa di luminoso si era ribellato dentro di lui, qualcosa che a quel punto avrebbe dovuto essere stato consumato dall’oscurità e dalla paura: Poe non avrebbe potuto definirlo, perché era un insieme di sensazioni e pensieri e ricordi e desideri, qualcosa che forse avrebbe potuto chiamare amore o speranza o semplicemente luce. In quel momento, mentre teneva il dito sul pulsante che gli avrebbe permesso di sparare, aveva capito di non volere tutto quello, che quelle paure non gli appartenevano, che quei pensieri che gli oscuravano la mente erano la vera minaccia.  
     «È questo il Lato Oscuro? Fa questo alla mente delle persone? _Le consuma_ , fino alla follia?»  
Finn lo guardò negli occhi: sembravano due pozzi, nel buio della stanza, e Poe pensò che ci si sarebbe potuto perdere, in quell’oscurità. Lì l’avrebbe fatto volentieri.  
«Non sono la persona più adatta a cui chiederlo. Però il Maestro Skywalker ha accennato qualcosa del genere. Rey --», Finn deglutì, a disagio, «-- Rey mi ha detto di averlo percepito dentro di te, ma che non sapeva come aiutarti.»  
Poe annuì, consapevole della pazzia che l’aveva guidato fino a quel momento.  
«Cos’è successo, Poe?»  
«Non lo so. Da quando -- da quando Kylo Ren è entrato nella mia testa io ho paura della Forza e di quello che può fare, credo.»  
«Hai avuto paura del Maestro Skywalker? Hai avuto paura di Rey?»  
«Sì.»  
«Hai ancora paura?»  
Poe esitò.  
«Sì.»

__________

  
     Il mattino dopo si presentò al suo capezzale il Generale Organa in persona. Gli sorrise, rassicurante, e gli chiese come stava. Poe non osò guardarla negli occhi, quando mentì, dicendo che stava bene. Leia non mostrò alcuna emozione, se anche aveva riconosciuto la bugia.  
Gli chiese se si sentiva pronto per incontrare Luke, come lo chiamò in maniera informale lei, e lui mentì di nuovo, dicendo di sì. Quando l’uomo entrò nella stanza, la donna non uscì, ma rimase a pervisionare.  
«È bello vederti sveglio, Poe Dameron.»  
Poe cercò di reprimere il brivido che gli percorse la schiena, quando il Jedi si avvicinò al suo letto. Si sforzò con tutto il suo corpo di non farsi vincere dal terrore che gli stava facendo scoppiare la testa, una voce insopportabile e muta che gli urlava di uccidere o scappare, di allontanarsi dal pericolo il più velocemente possibile.  
«Anche ieri ero sveglio.»  
«No, non lo eri. Non era la tua mente, quella di ieri. Oggi sei tu per davvero.»  
Il pilota si arrischiò ad alzare lo sguardo, incrociando gli occhi azzurri dello Jedi. Deglutì.  
«Mi dispiace», disse con voce flebile, «per quello che è successo ieri».  
«Non è stata colpa tua. Sono qui per spiegarti quello che penso ti sia successo.»  
     Luke gli disse che, a suo parere, quando Ben gli era entrato in testa (a Poe si seccò la gola) , molto probabilmente era andato così a fondo tra i suoi pensieri (a Poe cominciarono a tremare le mani), l’aveva invaso in una maniera così intima (Poe strinse i pugni così forte che le unghie gli premettero sulla pelle e il dolore lo tenne lucido), che tra loro si era formato una sorta di legame. Di solito un legame si forma tra Maestro Jedi e Allievo e neanche in ogni occasione: il collegamento che si era presumibilmente creato tra Ben e Poe (Poe chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo) era qualcosa di diverso, di malato, di sbagliato, qualcosa che aveva permesso al primo di istigargli delle paure insensate o, forse, di riversargli inconsapevolmente le proprie - come se Ben avesse avuto paura del suo vecchio Maestro e avesse temuto i fruitori della Forza che sarebbero venuti dopo di lui e che, come poi era successo sulla _Starkiller_ , l’avrebbero sconfitto - come se queste paure fossero diventate quelle di Poe, senza che lui potesse controllarle.  
«Tuttavia», disse Luke, «è incredibile come tu sia riuscito a spezzare tutto questo».  
«Spezzare?»  
Il Jedi si lisciò la lunga barba bianca, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
«Rey ha percepito l’oscurità attorno alla tua mente, come delle catene. Sembra che tu abbia rotto quelle catene.»  
Poe si guardò le mani, i segni rossi sui palmi ancora doloranti, per quanto aveva stretto i pugni, poi si sfregò la faccia, come a cercare di svegliarsi da un brutto sogno.  
«Io però ho ancora paura.»  
«È normale: non puoi vincere la paura dal nulla, devi lavorarci sopra. Però hai fatto il primo passo verso la luce, o forse è stata Lei stessa a condurti sulla strada giusta.»  
«Lei? La luce?»  
«La Forza.»

 

__________

  
     Non fu facile per Poe far sparire del tutto i suoi timori, forse, nel profondo, ci sono ancora. Eppure si impegnò al massimo per controllare i propri atteggiamenti in presenza di Rey o del suo Maestro, o anche solo quando venivano menzionati. Accadde più volte che non ci riuscisse, che reagisse male, ma in un modo o nell’altro riprese sempre il controllo, spesso aiutato da Finn, spesso da solo.  
In un primo periodo Leia gli propose di prendersi una licenza, ma lui rifiutò, affermando che il lavoro lo aiutava a scacciare i pensieri. In effetti aiutava, ma una volta si era trovato così distratto che, quando Rey si era avvicinata troppo silenziosamente, lui in qualche modo l’aveva percepita e le aveva urlato, letteralmente, di non entrare nella sua cazzo di testa. Si era poi scusato subito, continuando a farlo per giorni, fino a che lei non aveva sbuffato e gli aveva tirato uno schiaffo, esclamando che doveva smetterla di scusarsi per qualcosa di cui non aveva colpe.  
Quando Poe aveva raccontato a Finn dell’episodio, il soldato aveva preso le parti di Rey, dicendo che se Poe avesse dovuto scusarsi, allora Finn avrebbe dovuto farlo ogni volta che faceva qualcosa di convenzionalmente strano, dopo che gli era stato insegnato a quel modo per tutta la vita dal Primo Ordine. Poe stesso gli aveva detto di smettere di farlo, perché non aveva chiesto di ricevere quei condizionamenti, non aveva colpe.  
Poe non aveva colpe, per quello che aveva subito.

 

__________

  
     Guarire è difficile.  
Si pensa che con la giusta tecnologia medica tutto sia fattibile, che nessuna ferita sia incurabile: Finn è un ottimo esempio di questa teoria. La sua schiena era stata lacerata e la sua possibilità di tornare a camminare era a una percentuale così bassa che tutti avevano temuto il peggio, eppure era lì, in piedi di fronte a Poe, mentre si scontravano nella palestra della Base solo perché il ragazzo aveva bisogno di sfogare i muscoli, dopo così lungo tempo di forzato riposo, e perché il pilota non era mai stato in grado a dire di no a una qualunque sua richiesta. Erano entrambi sudati e ansimanti e tutto quello a cui Poe riusciva a pensare era come gli sarebbe piaciuto ritrovarsi  con l’altro nelle stesse condizioni ma in un contesto diverso.  
Ad ogni modo, considerato e sottinteso che la guarigione di Finn non fu per niente facile, quella di Poe è l’esempio della teoria opposta: la medicina non può fare tutto. Il fatto è che le ferite di Poe non potevano essere raggiunte da alcun tipo di strumento e da nessuna medicina e tutto quello che l’uomo doveva fare era desiderare di stare meglio, avere la forza di volontà di ignorare il dolore e i ricordi e di andare oltre. Esistono tuttora nella Resistenza degli psichiatri e c’è un gran numero di soldati affetti da sindrome da stress post-traumatico, ma Poe era oltre quel livello: lo stress che aveva subito era superiore alla soglia di sopportazione della mente, umana o aliena, e vincere su una ferita che non si vede non è così immediato.  
     Ad un certo punto, durante il corpo a corpo, Poe si ritrovò a terra, mentre Finn gli teneva fermamente un braccio dietro la schiena: avrebbe voluto godere della situazione, apprezzare la vicinanza dell’altro, assorbire il calore che l’uomo sopra di lui emanava e l’odore di sudore e maschio e tutto quello che il pilota avrebbe potuto apprezzare da una situazione simile se solo fosse stata in un dannatissimo contesto diverso, ma non ci riuscì. Tutto quello che Poe poté fare fu colpire disperatamente il pavimento con l’altro braccio e pregare per una tregua, una dannata tregua, “ _Finn, dammi una cazzo di tregua!_ ”.  
Il ragazzo lo liberò immediatamente, allontanandosi di qualche passo e lasciando l’altro respirare, mentre si girava e si tirava in piedi, respirando affannosamente, tenendosi il petto col braccio leso e cercando di gestire l’attacco di panico che l’aveva assalito. Quando Poe riprese il controllo, si girò verso Finn e immaginò che l’espressione da cane bastonato che aveva in volto fosse il riflesso della propria. Andò da lui e gli si chinò a fianco.  
«Scusami. Non volevo urlarti contro.»  
Finn scosse la testa, confuso, non ancora abituato a un Poe fuori controllo, nonostante le scene passate con Rey e Luke. Quelle non erano state colpa sua.  
«Cos’è successo?»  
Poe sospirò.  
«Ho avuto una specie di flashback. Di quando mi sono ritrovato inginocchiato davanti a Kylo Ren e… e degli Stormtrooper mi trattenevano da dietro. Mi ha preso il panico.»  
Finn aggrottò le sopracciglia e il pilota notò come la sua espressione mutò da un iniziale turbamento a una rabbia che non riusciva a comprendere. Lo osservò impotente mentre si alzava e non rispondeva ai suoi richiami, quindi si decise a inseguirlo e lo afferrò per un braccio, trattenendolo. Vedere quegli occhi, di solito gentili, fulminarlo quasi letteralmente, lo fece desistere.  
«Finn, cosa -- cos’ho detto di sbagliato?»  
L’altro non rispose, si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo e sbuffare come un toro infuriato. Poi, il pensiero colpì Poe così forte che si senti uno stupido e un ingrato e un infame e una persona non degna dell’amicizia della persona che aveva di fronte, perché con le sue parole, Poe aveva sottinteso che Finn gli aveva ricordato uno Stormtrooper - che Finn era uno Stormtrooper ed era colpa sua se aveva avuto quell’attacco di panico.  
«No, Finn, aspetta, non -- non intendevo che --»  
«È tutto okay. È quello che sono.»  
     « _No_ , quello che hai vissuto non ti definisce! Io so chi sei e di certo non sei uno Stormtrooper.»  
Il soldato non sembrava convinto, ma rialzò lo sguardo su quello del pilota. Non sembrava più arrabbiato, ma solo sconsolato.  
«Non mi ha preso il panico perché mi ricordi uno di loro. Certo, hai avuto il loro addestramento militare, ma non -- sarebbe potuto succedere con chiunque. È capitato che fossi tu. Okay?»  
Finn annuì, ma non sembrava convinto.

 

__________

  
     Da quel momento, Poe si dimenticò completamente della propria salute mentale e si concentrò sul cercare di ristabilire il proprio rapporto con Finn. Non c’era stata una rottura, o almeno così sembrava all’apparenza, ma il pilota era certo di aver fatto un danno madornale, provocando nel ragazzo dei pensieri che non avrebbero dovuto esserci. Non fu certo un buon momento per ricevere missioni lunghe e pericolose, per nessuno dei due.  
Poe odiò di dover stare a guardare Finn salire su una nave e partire per chissà quale posto sperduto della Galassia a parlare in nome della Resistenza: odiò che Leia gli avesse dipinto addosso l’etichetta di colui che aveva abbandonato il Primo Ordine, mettendo la cosa sotto una luce di speranza e positività, solo per nascondere quella parte di storia sussurrata e mai espressa che lo definiva un “traditore”. Ovviamente il fatto che qualcuno fosse riuscito a liberarsi dal condizionamento era da elogiare e doveva essere diffuso; ovviamente Poe era contento che Finn fosse stato così forte da rompere le proprie catene; ovviamente tutto questo era un fattore a favore della Resistenza. Allo stesso tempo, però, il fatto che Finn venisse monopolizzato a quel modo dal Generale faceva imbestialire il pilota, perché quel ragazzo non era solo ciò che andava a sponsorizzare, ma era un uomo - un uomo con dei pensieri e dei desideri e delle idee. Finn era molto più di un “ex-Stormtrooper” e Poe non era ancora riuscito a imprimergli in testa queste parole e tutto quello che poteva fare era guardarlo partire senza di lui, a inviare un messaggio positivo per la Galassia ma negativo per lui.

 

__________

  
     Finn e Poe riuscirono a rivedersi solo dopo due settimane dall’episodio in palestra: quando il primo era tornato dalla sua missione di propaganda, l’altro se n'era già andato da due giorni per un lavoro di reclutamento che si era poi rivelato pressoché infinito. Nel momento in cui il pilota rientrò alla Base su D’Qar, la prima cosa che fece fu chiedere informazioni su Finn, venendo a sapere che era stato visto poco prima alla mensa. Poe corse sul luogo indicato senza neanche preoccuparsi di togliersi la sgargiante tuta di volo e, una volta individuato chi cercava, andò da lui e gli diede un leggero spintone.  
«Perché hai accettato quella missione?»  
Finn era totalmente preso alla sprovvista e guardò Poe con occhi confusi. Tutto quello che fu in grado di rispondere fu un banale “Eh?”.  
Il pilota si liberò del casco e riformulò la domanda.  
«Perché hai accettato la missione di propaganda? Tu non sei solo quello che sei andato a dire.»  
«Oh. Parli di quello.»  
«Parlo di quello.»  
«Il fatto è che -- quello che sono andato a dire è vero. Io sono un ex-Stormtrooper e la gente deve sapere che quelli che combattono non sono nel Primo Ordine per loro scelta. Ci potrebbe essere altra gente come me, tra di loro. C’è speranza, per la Galassia.»  
«E per te? C’è speranza per te? O dovrai passare la tua vita sotto il nome di un’etichetta? Non hai pensato neanche al pericolo che hai corso, esponendoti a quel modo.»  
«Quell’etichetta mi definisce.»  
     «Non è vero! Tu sei importante, Finn. Sei la persona che mi ha salvato la vita, sei il soldato che nessuno riesce a battere in palestra, sei lo stratega che ha guidato l’infiltrazione nella _Starkiller_ , sei quello che BB-8 definisce il mio partner. Sei tutte queste cose messe insieme e molte altre, non sei solo un ex-Stormtrooper.»  
A quel punto tutta la gente presente nella sala li stava osservando, in silenzio. Finn era senza parole, esattamente come il resto delle persone che li circondava, e aveva gli occhi spalancati. Alla fine riuscì a chiedere qualcosa che l’aveva incuriosito nel particolare.  
«Partner?»  
Poe arrossì, ma non distolse lo sguardo.  
«Sei importante, Finn. Per me in particolare.»  
Si voltò e lasciò la mensa.

 

__________

  
     Poe percorse la strada dalla mensa alla sua camera come se fosse inseguito da un rancor. Ci si chiuse dentro, trovando BB-8 già sulla postazione di caricamento della batteria. Si spogliò e si fiondò sotto la doccia, indeciso su quali sentimenti fossero più forti: c'era una rabbia bruciante per quello che Finn pensava di se stesso, c'era la stanchezza del viaggio e poi c'era l'imbarazzo di essersi esposto a quel modo con l'uomo di cui era innamorato - perché per quanto Poe lo definisse un ragazzo, Finn era un uomo fatto e finito e in molti l'avevano notato alla Base. Ora in molti avevano notato del debole che Poe aveva per lui.  
In realtà non gli interessava del giudizio degli altri, perché non aveva mai cercato di nascondere la propria omosessualità o in generale il fatto di essere un inguaribile romantico a cui piace flirtare. Tutti sapevano la vita di tutti, in quell’ambiente. Tuttavia, temeva la reazione di Finn: il soldato gli aveva raccontato solo parzialmente della vita all’interno del Primo Ordine e Poe non sapeva come venissero gestite le relazioni tra commilitoni. Finn non aveva neanche accennato a un amico, o una figura che ci si potesse avvicinare. Il ragazzo avrebbe potuto reagire in qualunque modo, dalla più tragica alla più deliziosa, ma, per quanto Poe si sforzasse, non riusciva a intuire quale delle due fosse la più plausibile per Finn.  
Fu in quel momento che sentì bussare alla porta. Poe imprecò, uscendo dalla doccia e asciugandosi velocemente; si legò un asciugamano in vita, per poi correre ad aprire. Gli ci volle una grande forza di volontà per non lasciar cadere il panno per lo stupore, perché davanti a lui c'era il chiodo fisso nei suoi pensieri con in mano un vassoio.  
Nonostante la carnagione scura, Poe notò che Finn era arrossito, vedendolo mezzo nudo, e lui arrossì di rimando, ricordando improvvisamente di essersi dichiarato in maniera non del tutto ufficiale.  
«Ehm, ciao. Di nuovo. No, aspetta, prima non ti ho salutato.»  
Finn ridacchiò. «Sei scappato così velocemente che non ti sei neanche fermato a mangiare.»  
E ovviamente gli aveva portato del cibo. Finn era così gentile e generoso che Poe si sentì inadeguato - non solo per il fatto di essere mezzo nudo sotto il giudizio della persona che amava.  
«Non, ehm, non dovevi. Grazie. Vuoi -- vuoi accomodarti?»  
Il ragazzo entrò subito dietro a Poe e si sedette presso il tavolino che occupava il centro della stanza. Il pilota si scusò, tornando in bagno a cambiarsi, non notando il rammarico negli occhi dell’altro. Quando tornò nella stanza, prese posto sull'altra sedia e cominciò a mangiare.  
«Grazie per aver pensato a me, anche dopo che ti avevo urlato contro. Capita spesso ultimamente.»  
Poe ridacchiò per nascondere il disagio.  
 «È un aspetto di te interessante.»  
«Dipende dal contesto.»  
«Cioè?»  
Poe avrebbe voluto flirtare dicendo che a letto era molto, molto rumoroso, che non si faceva problemi a esprimere i propri desideri e il proprio piacere, ma si morse la lingua, limitandosi a un’alzata di spalle.  
Chiacchierarono per qualche minuto, entrambi a disagio, uno che voleva esplorare un argomento e l'altro che cercava di evitarlo.  
«Credo che dovremmo parlare», disse Finn quando l'altro finì di mangiare.  
«Non lo stiamo già facendo?»  
«Intendevo che dovremmo approfondire quello che mi hai detto in mensa.»  
Poe allungò le gambe e si appoggiò allo schienale, incrociando le braccia. Guardava da un'altra parte quando riprese a parlare.  
«Sul fatto che ti sottovaluti e la stima che hai di te stesso sia più bassa di un cucciolo di Ewok? Parliamone.»  
Finn corrucciò le sopracciglia.  
«Non intendevo quello. Hai espresso benissimo il tuo parere e… e ti ringrazio. Ma non intendevo quello, no.»  
Il pilota cercò di rimandare l’inevitabile, chiedendo a cosa si riferisse precisamente. A quel punto Finn sbuffò, si allungò sul tavolo, prese Poe per il bavero e se lo tirò vicino, premendo le labbra sulle sue, in maniera quasi brusca. Poe spalancò gli occhi sorpreso e, dopo che Finn si fu allontanato con l'espressione più bella che lui avesse mai visto, tra l’arrabbiato e l’addolcito, gli prese velocemente il volto tra le mani e baciò per davvero, con trasporto e amore.  
Fu strano poter poggiare le labbra sull’oggetto del proprio desiderio, agognato tanto a lungo, così all’improvviso, ma non si fece perdere l'occasione e cercò di ottenere il più possibile da ciò che gli veniva offerto. Poe era sul punto di spostare il tavolino di mezzo e sedersi direttamente  su Finn, quando il ragazzo interruppe il contatto, un po’ ansimante.  
 «Intendevo questo.»  
Poe ridacchiò. Non gli disse che, se anche si era liberato da solo delle catene del Lato Oscuro, era lui a tenerlo con i piedi per terra, che era lui la ragione per cui ancora non aveva perso il senno dopo lo schianto su Jakku e tutto il resto. Non gli disse che BB-8 lo definiva il suo “partner” perché sapeva dei sentimenti di Poe e aveva analizzato di conseguenza che anche per Finn fosse lo stesso - non disse neanche che Poe non lo aveva corretto perché gli piaceva immaginare che tutto quello fosse reale, in assenza del ragazzo. Non gli disse nulla. Non ancora.

 

__________

  
     C'era il caos più totale. La Base era stata compromessa, forse per una fuga di informazioni o un’infiltrazione da parte del nemico, non era ben preciso. La cosa certa è che un buon contingente di navi del Primo Ordine era stato rintracciato mentre entrava nell’atmosfera di D’Qar e l'allarme era stato immediatamente fatto scattare.  
Tutti quelli in grado di combattere erano stati divisi in squadre, sia aeree che da terra, mentre il resto delle persone veniva mandata a preparare le navi di emergenza per mettere in salvo per primi i feriti, presenti nella stazione medica, e il personale in comando - il Generale Organa era ovviamente considerata tra questi ultimi, ma si era rifiutata di lasciare la Base prima dello stretto necessario, per assicurarsi che tutto ciò che poteva essere salvato venisse a tutti gli effetti portato via, mentre si impegnava a dare direttive alle squadre aeree per allontanare il nemico.  
     Poe Dameron era a capo della suo solito _Black Squadron_2.0 : accompagnato dai suoi compagni e amici e da altre due squadre, aveva il compito di distrarre la flotta del Primo Ordine dalla fuga delle navi di salvataggio. Prima di salire sul suo X-Wing salutò Finn, il quale sarebbe stato in una squadra di terra, con una stretta sulla spalla e un bacio appena sfiorato, un modo per cercare sicurezza più che per darlo. Quando si voltò, per poco non fece cadere Rey, che, forse per un’intuizione legata alla Forza, era tornata due giorni prima. Se Poe non si fosse liberato di tutta l'oscurità che lo circondava, probabilmente avrebbe immaginato che l'arrivo del Primo Ordine era legato a lei e alla scia di pericolo che si portava dietro.  
Poe si fermò a riflettere davanti alla ragazza, mentre la gente attorno a loro correva in ogni direzione. Era nervoso, temeva per la sorte di questa battaglia inaspettata, ma la paura non lo stava soffocando, era in grado di controllarla. Poe riusciva a controllarla.  
«Poe?»  
Il pilota guardò Rey stupito e leggermente confuso dalla lieta novità, poi sorrise, felice come non si sentiva da parecchio tempo, nonostante la situazione in cui si trovavano.  Abbracciò la ragazza per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuta.  
 Poe non aveva più paura.  
«Che la Forza sia con te, Rey.»

  
  
  
 

  
**N** ote a piè di pagina:  
  
1 Come già segnalato nella mia precedente fanfiction, Jessika fa parte del _Black Squadron_ di Poe, di cui lui è il _Black Leader_. Per saperne di più, leggetevi “Poe Dameron” #1 e #2! In Italia non sono ancora disponibili, ma se siete curiosi e impazienti come me li potete leggere in inglese! [Torna su]  
  
2 Vedi nota #1. [Torna su]  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> È la mia seconda fanfiction su _Star Wars_ e sono un po’ emozionata e un po’ terrorizzata, allo stesso tempo, di pubblicarla, perché non sono del tutto convinta di questo lavoro. Ci ho lavorato parecchio e comunque non è diventata un mattone come la prima, qui sono ben 6001 parole. Quella parola che mi ha rovinato il 6000 è mia nemica. Ad ogni modo, ci saranno millemila errori, di qualunque tipo, e col tempo spero di notarli e correggerli (magari riesco a eliminare la seimilaunesima parola).  
>  In questa storia ho cercato di analizzare lo stress subito da Poe sulla _Finalizer_ in modo diverso, rispetto alla mia storia precedente, e… spero che risulti interessante? Spero anche di non aver gestito in maniera troppo superficiale quello che questa povera anima ha subito, probabilmente qualcuno di più talentuoso di me sarebbe riuscito a spiegarsi molto meglio, MA WHO CARES.
> 
> Se sei arrivato fino a qui, grazie dell’attenzione.  
>  Revan


End file.
